Great Apocrypha of Knowledge
The Great Apocrypha of Knowledge (Also known as the New Apocrypha or the Agor's demonic library (the area was named after the palace of one of the main antagonists of the game - High Demon Prince Agor)) - The main location of the series of books and games Hellgate: Apocrypha's Revenge. In this location, the action of most quests for games of the same series takes place, as well as the partial action of the books Hellgate: 2038 and Hellgate: Chaplain's Revenge. Apocrypha consists of four main subzones (In the order of visiting by Death Survivor): Tangor, Imrona, Triptych and Laona. In addition to accidental passage through the zones of the Apocrypha Portals, you can also specially get into this location during some quests, such as “The Twelve Apocrypha Books” and “Save The Old Love” Locations Apocrypha is divided into 4 main subzones Tangor, Imrona, Triptych and Laona. Each location is distinguished by its external features and the demons and monsters that live there. Tangor Tangor is located in the west of the Great Apocrypha of Knowledge. It borders with the Triptych in the north, with Imrona in the east, and with Laona in the south. The landscape is a rugged lowland, gradually replaced by a plateau covered with low hills, slowly turning into volcanic mountains. This location is inhabited mainly by the Knowledge Seekers and the Hounds of Hell. Demons, Gremlins, Burning Skeletons, Lava Golems, Ice Demonesses, Storm Titans, Zombie Eyes and Fire Dead can also be found there. Occasionally, in the Dead Forest location, on the northern edge of the Tangor Wasteland, a camp of Bionics or Tech Mages may appear, supposedly penetrating here from the Triptych to study the location. Camps can be guarded by leveled mechanisms of Bionics or Tech Mages. Flora is mainly represented by Dead Trees and Lornors, however, you can also find here a rare alchemical ingredient - Fire Fern. Hell Roots are common. At the location you can find a lot of level loot, which includes the legendary class weapons and armor, as well as weapon modifications. In the location of Tonhor, you can find the Spear of the Knight of the Night, necessary for her quest and Gloves of mystical deployment. The location is controlled by the Great Demoness Nokta, better known as the First Princess of Demons, from her University of Knowledge. Her younger servants are the Ice Demonesses and the Hounds of Hell. Also, throughout the location you can find scattered Knowledge Towers. In this zone, in the South Tower of Knowledge is the first two of the "Twelve Apocrypha Books" necessary for the quest of the same name. Famous locations: The old automaton factory on the border with the Triptych, Tonhor - the city with the swirling time near the border with Imrona, the Dead Forest, Nokta's University of Knowledge and the Tangor Knowledge Towers. Imrona Imrona is located in the eastern part of the Great Apocrypha of Knowledge. From the west, the location borders with Tangor, from the north - with Laona and from the south - with the Triptych. The location landscape is bare lifeless plains intersected by chains of low (average height 100-200 meters) hills. The highest point of the location is Sunrise Hill (350 meters). Across the plain, crossing in some places the remains of cities and factories, long deep cracks snake, from which tongues of flame and hot stones burst from time to time. On the territory of Imrona live Knowledge Seekers, Scribes and Readers. Also in large quantities there are Hounds of Hell, Distorted Automatons, Poisonous and Fire Gargoyles, Infernal Dead, Burning Skeletons, Golem-Scorpions, Lava Golems and Ice Demonesses. Occasionally, on the location there can be Followers of Eternity, Immersed in Knowledge, as well as damaged or reprogrammed Mechanisms of Bionics and Technomages. Flora is represented mainly by Dead Trees and Hell Roots. On a small plateau located south of the ruins of the town of Shomi, Dark Heather grows, which is also a rare alchemical ingredient. In this zone there are also five Knowledge Towers located in different parts of the location. On the territory of Imrona you can find a lot of level loot, which includes class items of various rarity levels, as well as weapon modifications. In the Eastern Tower of Knowledge are the next pair of books needed for the quest "Twelve Apocrypha Books." Also here lives the unique Bionics mech nicknamed “Horror”, reprogrammed by Lomir, which is the goal of the quest “Return of Horror”, which can be taken from the messenger Tikh'tar in the “Biome” citadel, in Triptych. The location is controlled by the First Demon Prince Lomir, who is also called the First Demon King by the Survivors. His younger servants are Poisonous and Fire Gargoyles. Famous locations: the ruins of the city and the working village of Rognet at the old coal mine, Ruins of the “Hell's Kitchen” - the town of Shomi, the Imrona Knowledge Towers, the Skeleton of “Horror” (after the destruction of a robot that got out of control during the quest, it may appear from time to time in different locations), Library of Apocryphal Knowledge of Lomir. Tryptich Triptych is located in the north of the Great Apocrypha of Knowledge. From the south, the location borders with Imrona, from the west with Laona and from the east with Tangor. the location landscape consists of four zones separated by Faults - Lowlands, the dominant type of landscape of which is ruggedly crossed plains, hilly rugged Plateau, covered with forest and infernal roots, Foothills, on which the destroyed military base "Alpha" is located, which has become the scene of fierce fighting between squads Tech Mages and Bionics. as well as quite crossed, hilly-mountainous sublocations - "Triptych-West" and "Triptych-East", in which the Bionics and Tech Mages citadels are located, respectively. There is no predominant type of monster, however, at the location you can often find Scorpion Golems, Lava Golems, Ice Demonesses and Storm Titans. The area is also considered the home of the “Hunters for Knowledge” faction, therefore there is a very high concentration of monsters such as Seekers of Knowledge, Scribes, Readers, Immersed in Knowledge and Watching Eternity. Flora is represented by Dead Trees Hell Roots and Lornor. Here you can also find the “Infernal Ichor of Fire” and “Wing of the Dead Moth” - very rare and highly valued ingredients from experienced alchemists, which have significant magical power that allows you to make powerful elixirs and potions. As in other locations there are five Knowledge Towers, in one of which you can find the third pair of books for the quest "Twelve Apocrypha Books". In this area, you can find a lot of tier class loot, which includes unique weapons, armor and modifications. One of the weapons that can be found while traveling around the Triptych is the unique Seal of Evil heavy grenade launcher belonging to the commander of the Tech Mages assault group Titan, Lieutenant Shorona Temra, who died in the Itrona Ruins location. This grenade launcher is the goal of two quests at once: Itrona’s victims - from the side of the Tech Mages and "Racing against time" - from the Bionics (the issue of this or that quest directly depends on which side the player will take in the conflict between the Technomages and the Bionics). The location is managed by the Princess of Demons Tinora, who lives with her followers in the location "Palace of Universal Knowledge." Her younger servants are the Infernal Dead, Scorpion Golems and Burning Skeletons. Famous locations: Ruins of the factory of automatons, the citadel of the Tech Mages “Luxor”, the Citadel of the Bionics “Biome”, the HellGate faults, the battlefield “Cathedral”, the battlefield “Military Base Alpha”, the Triptych Knowledge Tower, Tinora’s Palace of Universal Knowledge. Laona Laona is located in the south of the Great Apocrypha of Knowledge. From the west, the location borders with the Triptych, from the north - with Imrona, from the East - with Tangor. The location landscape is a terrain strongly crossed by mountain ranges, divided into 5 sublocations: the Uninhabited Regions of Laona, Laona North, Laona South, Laona West and Laona East. The central location of the Uninhabited Areas of Laona, is considered one of the most difficult to explore due to the abundance of various monsters and bosses. The most common monsters in Laona are Knowledge Seekers, Scribes, Readers Immersed in Knowledge, Hounds of Hell, Demons, Gremlins, Burning Skeletons, Lava Golems, Golem Scorpions, Ice Demonesses, Thundering Titans, Zombie Eyes and Warped Automatons. You can also occasionally see damaged or reprogrammed Mechanisms of Bionics and Tech Mages. Flora is represented by Dead Trees, Hell Roots, Lornor and Fire Flowers. At Laona locations, you can find ingredients such as Lava Double-Burned Coal and Fire Salts. Loot is represented by various rare and unique items, such as for example the Batteries of Holiness, the Hubolog heavy automatic grenade launcher, level class armor, and other weapons and modifications. As in other locations there are five Knowledge Towers, in which the remaining 6 books for the quest "Twelve Apocrypha Books" can be found. The location is controlled by the High demon prince Agor, who lives in the location " Agor's Palace", which is also known as the Agor's Demonic Library , which also gave the name to the entire main location. His younger servants are Zombieyes, Lava Golems, Demons and Gremlins. Famous locations: Borderland, Freezer, Infernal Megapolis of Laona, Uninhabited areas of Laona, Laona's Knowledge Towers, Ruins of industrial complexes in Laona, Agor's Palace.Category:Hellgate: Apocrypha's Revenge Category:Hellgate: Apocrypha's Revenge 2 (Hellgate: Apocrypha's Rise) Category:Locations Category:Quest locations